


Climb to Sakteng

by AlbusPotters



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: From Scorpius' POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusPotters/pseuds/AlbusPotters
Summary: Scorpius' POV of Act Four, Scene Twelve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am the worst person ever
> 
> But I wrote this
> 
> It's really short but yeah
> 
> Please accept my advanced apologies!

A chill ran through Scorpius' body, sending a shiver down his spine. He had just witnessed the Dark Lord himself glide past him and onto the path of the Potter's home. He didn't take his eyes away from the hooded figure, not for one second.

"Voldemort is going to kill my mum and dad, and there's nothing I can do to stop him" Harry cried, his voice broken and tears streaming down his face.

"That's not true" Draco replied, painfully.

Scorpius finally pulled his eyes away to give his dad a concerned look. "Dad, now is not the time” he whispered.

Draco gave him a slight nod of agreement. After the events that occurred when they returned from the first task, they both knew it wasn't an option.

"There is something you could do - to stop him. But you won't". Scorpius watched as his best friend took his fathers hand in his and gave him a reassuring smile. _'That's nice'_ Scorpius thought, eyeing as Albus comforted Harry.

"That's heroic" Draco added, putting a hand on Scorpius' shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. Scorpius gave a half smile of acknowledgement.

"You don't have to watch, Harry" Ginny stated, clasping Harry's free hand with both of hers. "We can go home".

"I'm letting it happen... Of course I have to watch". Harry squeezed Ginny's hand with his right and let go of Albus' in his left, moving his arm around his sons shoulders, embracing him tightly.

"Then we'll all witness it" Hermione gave a wry smile, gripping hold of Ron's hand. "We'll all watch" he added. Scorpius had forgotten they were there but was a tiny bit pleased it wasn't just him and his father there to observe.

He watched as shadows appeared in the top right window of the Potters house, and orange light engulfed its entirety.

"Lily, Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off.." the voice of Harry's dad, James, filtered into the street. Another flash of orange shone through the window, Scorpius flinched. "You keep away, you understand - you keep away".

"Avada Kedavra!" A deep voice roared followed by a green light. Scorpius was holding his breath, oblivious, finally letting out air. He inched forward slightly, gazing in the direction Albus and his family to his left. Albus was now hugging his dad, his head buried into his fathers chest, Harry's arm still wrapped around him firmly. "He did everything he could" Albus reassured, his voice muffled by the tears.

“That’s my mum, at the window. I can see my mother, she looks beautiful”. Scorpius agreed, she was beautiful. Just like his mother, Astoria.

Astoria.

A thousand and one memories of her flooded Scorpius’ mind, leaving a numb feeling in his chest. He felt awful, but all he could think about now was his mother. Like he was going back a year and reliving her death. It wasn’t until shouting emerged from the house that Scorpius remembered where he was.

“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry…” Lily pleaded.

“Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now…” roared Voldemort, another shiver ran down Scorpius’ spine. Tears began to form in his eyes as he crept backwards into the comfort of Draco’s arms.

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…” her voice barely decipherable between the sobs.

“This is my last warning-“

“Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… not my son! Please - I’ll do anything”. There was an eery pause. Scorpius looked back at the window, tears streaming but hopeful, before another green flash and the words _“Avada Kedavra!”_ rung round Godric’s Hollow.

A scream pierced through him from behind followed by loud sobs from Harry. He couldn’t turn and face him. He could barely let go of his father, who was weeping too. A single memory floated into his mind, one he had tried to bury very deep in the back of his head - the one of his mother dying.

“ _Mum_ ” he whispered, clinging tighter onto his fathers robes, trying very hard not to collapse onto the concrete floor below him.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY!
> 
> (If you could, please leave some feedback :D)


End file.
